


A Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Heavy is a caring bab, I really love these two k, M/M, Post-Canon (?), Sleepy Husbands, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Surprisingly, Heavy is the one to wake up first this time.





	A Good Morning

The transition between sleep and groggy awareness was slow and sweet. It had been so for a while now, yet this was one of the rare times Misha still felt Ludwig's body embracing him so tightly in the morning. Although they were both early birds, Doctor was usually the one to rise up earlier, and then Heavy would meet him in the living room shortly after. Occasionally, Medic would make them both a breakfast, or even wake him up with kisses if he felt too lazy to start the day on his own.  
So, indeed, this was a special occurrence. Whatever Medic had worked on last night in the lab, it must have exhausted him.

Heavy did not complain. He could never complain to waking up with his other half clutched so comfortably to him, head lightly resting upon his collarbone, right arm wrapped around his torso. To complain about feeling the heart of his love beating in his chest, so warm, so alive, would be madness.

Ludwig stretched out his forearm slightly, attempting to fully embrace the great Russian in an unconscious state, or so Heavy guessed. It drew a low chuckle from him.

Heavy lifted his hand up from the Doctor's hip to his face, appreciating his now more serene features as he stroked his cheek. It was almost silly, how composed and peaceful he looked while asleep, compared to his upbeat and cheerful awake self. Mikhail continued to trace his jawline with his fingers, fondly feeling the rough stubble at his lower jaw. Surprisingly enough, it was quite tough to wake up the doctor if not under his own accord. Heavy pressed a light kiss to his forehead, knowing all that false appearance of fragility and gentleness would be gone as soon as his eyes are open.  


For a short moment, he considered getting up and making breakfast for them himself this time, but quickly shook the thought off. He was enjoying this too much to leave the Doctor alone. If it were possible, he'd stay with him like this forever, trapped in his arms and warmed by his body. He knew this morning was indeed a rarity, so he might as well exploit it. Heavy turned onto his side, carefully moving the Doctor's arms as not to trouble his sleep by accidentally squashing them. He wrapped his own arms around his beloved and drew him close enough to feel his warm breath tickle the hair on his chest. 

Da, this was indeed the most perfect thing he could have. Mikhail took a deep breath, the scent of his Medic making him content and sleepy again. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment, and it was not long before he fell asleep, knowing that his love would be waiting for him, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Saturnalia to the tf2 fandom ~  
> Sincerely from:  
> First name: I Suck  
> Last name: At Writing  
> I had this in my notes for a while but was really too shy to finish it until now-  
> It's not much but here u go (ﾉ◕ ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
>  ~~ _(I ish vocabulary poor person k inglish 2nd lang)_ ~~~~~~


End file.
